


Baby's First Snow [ART]

by actuallyitscaptain



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Gen, Winter Knights 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyitscaptain/pseuds/actuallyitscaptain
Summary: Aithusa discovers the joys of snow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: WinterKnights 2019 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	Baby's First Snow [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my dog's reactions to snow.


End file.
